This invention relates generally to the field of humidification devices, and more particularly to a personal humidifier.
Low humidity environments can be problematic to people in that the drying out of the nasal passage can lead to irritation of the nose, lungs and other related health problems. Modern medical professionals suggest that an extremely low humidity environment can even prove fatal to humans. One location that is noted for its low humidity conditions is in the passenger compartment of commercial airplanes. Although there are provisions for moistening the air in an airplane, these moistening devices are sometimes not properly utilized and maintained thereby creating a low humidity environment that is familiar to most airline travelers. This low humidity condition is particularly disturbing to individuals on airplane trips having a travel time of five hours or more.
Various types of humidifiers have been designed and manufactured to help increase the humidity in an otherwise dry environment. These devices tend to be somewhat cumbersome and are usually powered by electricity that powers a steam generator and fan or, more recently, an ultrasonically pulsating electric transducer.
Although current humidifiers do help people to breath moist air, they are not portable, light weight devices and usually require electricity to work. These devices do not lent themselves to be used as personal humidity generating devices in a location such as an airplane.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a personal humidifier that can be worn by a person while in a low humidity environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal humidifier that can easily adapt to fit an any user""s head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal humidifier that is compact and light weight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal humidifier where the elements that comes in contact with the user""s nose is removable and replaceable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Personal Humidifier comprising: a horseshoe shaped headset made of plastic and being hollow in construction, said headset having an integral centrally located accordion type connection that allows each end of the headset to flex outward to snuggly fit on a user""s head, said headset terminating at one end in a flexible tubular member, said tubular member terminating in a wicking material, said wicking material being covered by a removable, replaceable screen cover, said tubular member and said wicking material being supported by a hand bendable metal wire, said metal wire allowing the user to position said tubular member and said wicking material in close proximity to the user""s nose, said wicking material penetrating into one end of said hollow headset and traveling the entire length of said headset, said hollow headset capable of retaining water or the like, said water capable of traveling along said wicking material to provide moisture in close proximity to the user""s nose, said water retaining headset being refillable by removing a fill cap located at the top of said headset, and said cap having a filter means to let air into said hollow headset but not to let water out.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.